Loyalitäten
by DanaTheMagicBunny
Summary: HBP SOILERS. Zwei Mitglieder des Ordens sprechen über die neuesten Ereignisse. COMPLETE


**Ü/N + Disclaimer:** Meine neueste Übersetzung – eine Kurzgeschichte von epiphanies, die sie geschrieben hatte, sobald sie HBP gelesen hatte. Also gehört hier wieder mal nichts mir, sondern alles epiphanies bzw J.K.Rowling.

Vielen lieben Dank an Michaela, die diesen One-Shot betagelesen hat! _knuddel_

_

* * *

_

**Loyalitäten**

* * *

„Ich hätte es wissen müssen, Tonks."

Die junge Frau rollte mit den Augen, nicht imstande, den Besitzer dieser traurigen Stimme anzusehen, die von einer modernen Küchen-Essecke her kam.

„Sei nicht albern." hielt sie ihm vor und legte ihre Hände auf die Hüften. Das erinnerte den Mann heimlich an Mrs. Weasley. Sie setzte sich ihm gegenüber und hielt seinen Blick mit ihren Augen fest.

„Remus", sagte sie sanft und streckte ihre Hände über den Tisch aus, um seine in ihre zu nehmen, damit sie nicht mehr länger das Tischtuch umklammert hielten. „Du hättest es nicht wissen können. Wir alle haben Dumbledore geglaubt, er hätte uns nie einen Grund gegeben, ihm nicht zu glauben."

„Aber was wenn..."

„'Wenn Dumbledore es glaubt, ist es gut genug für uns.' Erinnerst du dich?"

Remus ließ seinen Kopf noch tiefer sinken und trauerte still. „Wie naiv wir doch waren..."

„Dumbledore hat uns nie auf einen falschen Weg geführt, Remus. Wir wissen es nicht, aber vielleicht hat er es auch noch nicht gewusst."

„So wie seinen Tod, natürlich." antwortete Remus hochmütig, was aber nicht seine Augen erreichte.

Tonks zuckte die Achseln und versuchte, Remus' blasse Hände beruhigend zu massieren.

„Wir wissen es nicht, Remus. vielleicht... vielleicht war es seine Bestimmung zu sterben. Vielleicht war das der einzige Weg, um uns zu zeigen, wofür Snape wirklich steht. Vielleicht war das der letzte Test, der gemacht werden musste, um herauszufinden, wo seine Loyalität liegt."

Remus entzog ihr seine Hände.

„Wie konnte er so oft die Seite wechseln? Wie konnte er uns _hintergehen, _uns _alle..."_

Er hielt inne, ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und ließ wieder los, er wurde ganz still, als er seine Augen schloss.

„Alle von uns außer Sirius", sagte er leise, „und Harry."

Tonks spürte, wie ein krankmachendes Gefühl in ihr hochstieg. Sie hatte Snape nur ein paar Mal getroffen, das letzte Mal vor dem Beginn des letzten Schuljahres. Höhnisch wie immer... aber noch grausamer?

„Es gibt niemanden, der schuld an Dumbledores Tod ist", sagte sie leise und stand auf, um den Tisch zu umrunden und sich vor Remus hinzuknien. Mit bittenden, doch ernsten Augen sah sie zu ihm auf. „Außer Snape. Es war nicht vorhersehbar, Remus. Die höchste Intelligenz, die klügste Intuition, die schnellsten Reflexe, nichts hätte ihn retten können. Er war der beste Zauberer der Welt und trotzdem ist es nicht fair, dass er durch die Hand eines schmuddeligen Überläufers sterben musste. Wir können seinen Tod nicht rückgängig machen. Aber wir können ihn rächen, Remus. Wir können kämpfen, wie er gewollt hätte, dass wir kämpfen. Wir sind nicht allein", beendete sie sanft und streichelte sein Knie, wo ihre Hände lagen. „Und wir werden nie allein sein, solange wir uns an ihn erinnern, sein Andenken bewahren und glauben, dass wir die Fähigkeit haben, alles zu tun, was uns möglich ist."

Sie lachte haltlos bei dem Blick, den er ihr zuwarf.

„Was?" Sie hievte sich von seinen Knien hoch und er stand mit ihr auf. Plötzlich sah er aus wie vom Wind gepeitscht. Sie lächelte. „Du denkst wohl, weil ich etwas tollpatschig bin, kann ich nicht eine oder zwei inspirierende Reden schwingen?"

Remus lächelte und in diesem Moment war es ein ehrliches Lächeln. Seine Augen, die immer noch traurig aussahen, schienen in ihrer Gegenwart jünger zu werden.

„Ich hoffe, dass du Recht hast, meine Liebste", sagte er leise und hielt mit seinen beiden Händen die ihren fest. Er blickte ihr ernst ins Gesicht. „Und bitte, merk dir Eines?"

„Was denn?" Sie runzelte die Stirn.

Er schloss seine Augen und lehnte sich an sie, sodass sich ihre Stirnen berührten.

„Probier nie so eine Rede aus, wenn ich nicht meinen Trank hatte."

Sie lachte und schlang ihre Arme um ihn.

Seit dem Tod des größten Zauberers aller Zeiten war die Welt noch düsterer geworden, ja, aber Tonks spürte, in diesem Augenblick, dass Dumbledore ihnen allen das Geschenk des Lichts gegeben hatte: Das Wissen und die Überzeugung, dass in einer Welt, in der so viel Dunkelheit existiert, die Freundschaft und das Vertrauen den Weg in eine Zukunft beleuchten werden – eine Zukunft, die Not, Verluste, Tränen, Wahnsinn und Schmerz bringen wird, aber die auch das Zuhause für all die Erfahrungen, die eine einzelne Person sammeln kann, wenn sie ein volles und lohnendes Leben führt.

**_„Für den gut vorbereiteten Geist ist der Tod nur das nächste große Abenteuer."_**

**_Ruhe in Frieden, Albus Dumbledore._**

The End.


End file.
